Don't Make Hellsing Perform
by rosiepops
Summary: Hellsing has to put on a display for the other Knights. Unfortunatly for Seras, Integra has something else planned for her and Alucard. Possible AxI if you squint really really hard. NOT FOR SERAS VICTORIA FANS includes character death. Reviews loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: -** Okies, you know they've got to go here so here it is. If I was in charge of Hellsing, (Not only would I be wearing an amazing suit and drinking tea) I would be doing something with Alucard rather then write about stuff. Also, I've only seen the anime so if I've made a mistake or could improve something, please let me know. Okies, now that's settled on with the story hehe .

Integra Wingates Hellsing sighed as she filled out paperwork. Today was a day she dreaded, even more then valentines day when Alucard seemed to hound her every movement. No today, today was much worse. Today was the day when the other knights would come together and do a display to show how their Organisations were running and what they were capable of. Yes, today was a day to be dreaded. With another soft sigh Integra filled in yet another piece of paper. Each one was a letter of apology with blanks still left in. She'd thought she might as well save time and write most of them out now.

Outside the men were preparing for their display, as usual it was a shooting competition followed by several practice exercises. Each man was working hard, determined not to be the one to do something wrong and not only put Hellsing to shame, but to have a pissed off Integra on their tail. Each man as lined up at the shooting range, shooting the human shaped targets to smithereens.

Humming softly, Seras Victoria walked around the corner, a few of the men stopping to stare at her ridiculously short and too tight uniform. She ignored them, picking up her weapon and moving to a free booth. Before she had time to even attempt to shoot anything a red sleeved, white gloved hand removed the gun from her grasp.

"We're not taking part in this part of the display police girl," he said, grinning down at her behind red tinted glasses. Without looking he handed the gun to Captain Bernadette, who'd just worked up the courage to talk to Sera's. The weight of the gun was so heavy and was thrust upon him so suddenly he fell to his knees, wheezing slightly. With a smirk Alucard grabbed Sera's arm and dragged her to Integra's office.

Seras Victoria and Alucard where standing in front of Integra's desk. Well, Seras was standing but a few feet back out of fear of the powerful woman and Alucard was pretty much leering at her, his knees touching the front of the desk. Sighing Integra took another black cigar from the box on her desk and lit it. It would be a miracle if this whole thing went down without a hitch.

"As you know, the two of you will not be taking part in the shooting display with the others. Due to the simple reason that you will make them look like fools, and you deserve something far more challenging," she explained, speaking fairly softly but with dominance. As they were given this information Alucard merely grinned and Seras gulped and swore under her breath. Ignoring the annoying word Integra continued.

"Therefore, it has been decided that two of you will have a head to head battle in front of all the guests. You will have full use of the front lawns, but are strictly forbidden to damage the property or step off Hellsing ground. Any questions?" Seras sank to her knees, and tried not to cry. Alucard leaned forward even more, so his messy bangs almost mixed with Integra's blonde white locks.

"Can we assume this battle is to the death?" he questioned, for once acting quite serious. The leader of Hellsing withdrew her gun from her desk draw and pointed it at Alucard, forcing him to give her back her personal space.

"I'll leave details like that up to you." She replied absently, already back to her paperwork. As she replaced the gun she waved a hand, telling them they were free to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: - Still don't own, please don't sue! (As in don't make me go to court ect. I'm not about to be murdered by someone called Sue)

Disclaimer 2:- I am no way suggesting that a person called sue would wish to kill me or, that people called sue generally do things like that. -

Alucard: Master, can I kill her?

Integra: After the story Alucard, if we're lucky and she feels brave enough we might get a scene to ourselves at the end.

Alucard: Very well, sniggers

Okays, now that they've gone a little OOC lets get on with writing this thing before they start doing something really…well weird lol.

Seras Victoria trailed behind her master, hanging onto the back of his red coat.

"Master… You wouldn't really kill me would you?"

Alucard didn't pause and smirked to himself before replying.

"I did it before. I distinctly remember shooting you through the left lung," Turning around to face her he grinned.

"Enjoy your last hours Sera's; the display will start at dusk tomorrow," with that he sank down into the shadows and she felt the coat slip from her grasp. Biting down on her lip she ran to her room. She knew she never stood a chance against Alucard, and it was Integra who has basically given her a death warrant. These people were supposed to be her friends. She was so mad that she punched a wall, making it buckle under her vampire strength. Sniffing a little she returned back to her room in the dungeon.

It was the day of the display, and Integra was standing on the sidelines as her men went through a rather difficult search and destroy demonstration. On one side stood Walter, hiding a soft smirk at the organisations efficiency and the stunned look on the other knights faces. On the other stood Alucard, his large red figure effectively blocking a ladies view of the display, though she was far to scared to dare suggest he move. Every now and again Alucard would glance across the field to Seras, who was holding on to her weapon for support. All around people burst into applause, the men had finished and were now efficiently clearing the area, and trying not to look too obvious as they ran in terror over what was coming next. With a small nod from Integra Alucard and Walter stepped forward, into a large field. On the ground white lines had been painted, the words 'warning, do not cross, danger of mutilation or other such bodily harm' reading these Alucard laughed out loud. From across the ground Sera's shuddered, that could only mean one thing. She was as dead as a turkey at Christmas.

Walter cleared his throat and stood in between Alucard and Seras. Holding up a microphone he explained to the waiting wealth of Britain and America.

"Sir's and ladies, the Hellsing Organisation would like to give you a special demonstration. These two vampires here are Hellsing best operatives when it comes to serious threats. So, they have agreed to battle each other to show you there skills. I have been asked to mention that the people with a weak disposition should not watch this event," most of the ladies present began to walk away to the refreshment tent, looking anxious. The men stayed and crowded round, not only wishing to see the fight but get a chance to look at Sera's in her uniform. Turning together Alucard, Walter and a very shaky Seras all bowed to the audience and then Walter ran from the arena as if hell itself was at his heels.

Alucard turned to look at Seras and Seras grabbed her gun. Laughing like a maniac, Alucard held out his arms.

"Go on police girl, take the first shot." He taunted. Sera's eye twitched and she hastily set up her weapon and fired. The large explosion that followed meant that everyone was blinded for at least thirty seconds. When the dust had cleared Integra hastily ordered that Walter make sure that all the guests turned around. Stepping into the ring she cursed. Sera's had blown herself up with her own gun, Alucard still a good twenty yards away. The look on the vampires face was one of deep upset. Integra walked over to him and rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" she demanded, icy eyes staring up at him.

"I…I didn't get to shoot her!" he wailed miserably, falling too his knees. Frowning in disgust Integra Hellsing walked away. The men who had previously hidden returned to clean up the mess (and there was a lot) while Integra and Walter reassured the guests that it was all staged and that the female vampire was fine. It was amazing how well the two of them could lie, but that's what being in a vampire hunting organisation does to you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okies, what did you think? Reviews are loved, though I do fear these ones lol. I really didn't like this chapter because It didn't play out how I'd hoped but oh well. There may be a chapter after this with a little AxI but only if people review. I can't promise anything but people have told me that they loved my Ouran Host Club stuff and that's quite romantic so the AxI could be kinda amusing lol. Anyhoo, let me know lol


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer time once again. sigh Do I really have to say this again??? If I owned Hellsing then not only would I have my perfect personality and clothes (Integra) I'd also have a kick ass pet who looks pretty dazzling in red hehe.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, it's the time most of you have been waiting for (Judging by the reviews I've got and thank you for these btw, great to be appreciated lol) it's time for the part I have pretty much dreaded having to write through fear of making a complete mess of it. The official **AxI**chapter!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integra collapsed into her chair, physically exhausted from her day. It had been rather successful altogether, apart from the police girl blowing herself up obviously. With a weary sigh that she would have denied doing later she selected a cigar from her silver box on her desk. Lighting it she relaxed a little, until she felt a deathly chill. Cursing inaudibly she leaned back in her chair, getting ready to start tonight's battle of wills with Alucard.

"That's a horrible habit master," he said in way of greeting, appearing from the shadows to lean on the side of her desk, watching her intently. Frowning, Integra removed the cigar from her lips so she could speak.

"Whereas drinking blood is perfectly acceptable in civilised society," she smirked slightly as she spoke, absent-mindedly moving her hair back. Alucard nodded slowly, letting her win that round. Standing he moved around her, leaning on the back of the armchair she sat in. Folding his arms over the back of the chair he rested his chin on them, almost wishing he could sigh.

"Aren't you glad we can do things like this again? No more having to worry about police girl walking in unexpectedly," he muttered softly. Anyone watching would have (Not only have had their brains removed with a straw) been surprised that the strong leader of Hellsing hadn't questioned Alucard's behaviour. Instead, she seemed perfectly comfortable.

"It's certainly nice to have our home back, shame we had to get rid of her in such a messy way though," she responded agreeably. Setting down her cigar she leant back into the chair, letting Alucard stretch down and play with her shoulders and hair.

"It had to be done, and besides…didn't you miss me?" he questioned, a slight tease in his voice. This was different to the times before, the two seemed much closer, and even friendly. It was pretty obvious that something was going on when Alucard circled the chair again, pulling Integra from her seat as he did so. Before she could say anything he'd taken her waist and sat down himself, sitting the blonde on his lap.

Integra sat frozen for a few moments, her back straight and her hair almost bristling with anger. Pushing him away she tried to scramble up from his lap, but he held her firmly in place.

"What on earth do you think your doing!" she demanded, her left hand reaching behind her to her desk drawer. She knew she had a gun in there somewhere. Unfortunately, Alucard had moved the chair back to far, meaning the desk was far beyond her reach.

"You didn't protest this much last time," He remarked, still grinning widely as he pulled her closer to him. Not seeing how she could get out of the situation Integra leaned back a little, though she replied in a bitter voice,

"Last time I hadn't known you for that long. It was about two weeks wasn't it?" Alucard's smile softened as he leant his head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you remember," he whispered, making Integra shiver and blush at the same time. Spinning her around again he kissed her, surprise making her open her mouth a little. After taking full advantage of the situation Alucard pulled back and grinned at her. Now it was his turn to be surprised as he noted she was smiling right back. Slowly, she slipped a hand behind his neck and another on the back of his head, pulling him down to meet her again.

"If you think you're getting away with just that you're seriously mistaken," she muttered her eyes already half lidded in expectation. With a chuckle of success Alucard obliged her, his long gloved fingers wrapping into her hair. Things were definitely easier when the Police girl wasn't around.

So people? That was my first sort of semi serious romance scene. I've done some Ouran stuff but it could be romance/friendship really. What did you think? For this chapter I'll say I'm not too fussed about flames, as long as it gives me something to improve on anyway. KK, thanks for reading!


End file.
